A Slave's Savior And Lover
by Jinxes
Summary: Your day was going positively horrible and when you thought nothing else could go wrong Souji starts in with you, playing with your emotions and heart you finally get enough but is the outcome what you feared it would be or something else? Reader Insert.


Sorry for not updating Guardian, since it hasn't been checked for grammar yet by my beta I decided to give ya'll this reader insert (First time doing one...) Hopefully you'll like it and not kill me just yet. Once I do upload Guardian it'll be two chapters so at least i'm being good to you...Somewhat.

* * *

It started out to be a good day but quickly turned sour, first you walked in on the men bathing, then at breakfast you choked on some rice which prompted Heisuke to try to help you only to end up puking all over Hijikata's lap, afterward once you calmed down you got in trouble with accidentally washing some of the officers clothes with pink dye so now most wore pink Haori's. After all that you still managed to slip and break through a shoji door that you had to repair yourself.

All in all your day was going quite horribly and a certain sadistic, torture loving man only made your day worse. He constantly made fun of you day and night, making you flush and end up screwing up whatever you were attempting to do. At first you thought he was flirting with you but you realized that he was simply toying with you for his own amusement.

You would be upset with it but the longer time went on you grew to be accustomed to it and eventually you craved his teasing comments. It showed that nothing changed even when people came and go but your relationship with him, you being his personal slave would never change. Your feeling's did though you ended up falling for him which made it only worse. You figured he knew how could he not when you drool over him everyday hell you did it even when he killed someone for some reason it was sexy to you.

And him telling you he wasn't afraid to kill you made your heart beat faster and your face redden, you swoon and fall to your knees. He was something out of this world and you couldn't stop from wanting him so badly.

You sigh at your own trail of thought you've been obsessing over it for a year now and no matter how long you thought about it their was no way he would want you, you were too...Weird, shy, hot tempered, fly off the handle at every little thing, embarrass over anything, had a tendency to gawk at hot men and countless times you imagined stripping men down, especially Souji.

You trudged with your head down watching your feet pick themselves up and move to an unknown location, until you ran into something hard. You trip over your feet and brace for impact only to be shocked when a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you into them, you lifted your head up to see who rescued your butt from certain bruising.

Your eyes widen when you see it was Souji who saved you, you began to struggle to get out of his arms knowing he would have some smart comment that would surely make you upset even more and you couldn't take it not after all that happened today. Souji tightened his hold on you, making your efforts worthless so you decided to hang your head so your hair would shield you away from his prying eyes.

"Come on Serebu-Chan is that any way to thank your savior." His sinful, delicious voice spoke right next to your ear, you could feel his breath caress it and you gave an uninvited shiver, making him tighten his hold on you more. He hummed against your neck, his lips giving feather like touches he smirked at how red you were getting.

"You like that Serebu-Chan~?"

You refused to answer him, you wren;t going to give him something to make fun of or use against you unfortunately your body wasn't going to corporate with you as it moved closer to him and your neck lifted a bit higher giving him more access to it. You could feel his smirk widen at your action,

"So Serebu-Chan wants more, hm..."

Souji trialed kisses up and down your neck, switching between soft kisses to harsh bites once in awhile he would flick his tongue out and lick when that happened you ended up putty in his arms and moaning for more. Souji stopped his treatment which made you groan how you loved what he was doing to you, but you knew it was only temporary and probably only lust too.

"Beg me for this Serebu-Chan."

You were ready to give up everything to him if you could have just this one moment, but once you heard the words out of his mouth your body grew cold and your eyes began to burn. You summoned all your strength and pushed against his chest, he was shocked at your action that your push forced him back and his arms opened allowing you to slip out of them. You panted while Souji got over his shock he raised a brow his smirk present, he leaned down so his face as right in front of yours.

"Well Serebu-Chan I wasn't expecting that one bit, who knew you had it in you to be forceful." Souji laughed, his laughter made your body shake in rage you lifted your head up and stared directly in his eyes, showing him a side of you he never seen and one he never wished to see again. Your face was tear stained, red and swollen from the amount of tears gushing out, you glared at the man you loved, the man that hurt you.

Your rage filled eyes made Souji re-think what he was going to say, he stiffened and his gaze lowered along with is head. For once he was ashamed, he made a girl cry and not just any girl he made you cry, something he wanted to stab himself for. He never meant to hurt you, he growled at himself he heard you shuffle and you turned away from him and said,

"I will never beg you to give me what my heart wants because what I will get is not what I want, it's not love."

and you walked away, not hearing him coming after made your heart break but you held strong, you knew you couldn't give in to him. Before you could turn the corner a body rammed into your from behind you squeaked as you were engulfed your back pressing against the persons chest. You could feel them shaking, and your tears fell faster, you hit his arms and screamed at him to let you go.

"Let me go dammit, let me go Okita! This your fault, everything is your fault!" Your screaming became a jumbled mess of words, you chocked over the words your sobs mixing with them,

"Why, why do I have to love you!? Why!?" You screamed out, her throat becoming raw quickly you began coughing begging to be released, you were surprised no one came to see what was going on. You wished Souji would let you go, leave you alone so you could wallow in self pity at being stupid enough to think you could have something with him. Souji wouldn't let go he couldn't and wouldn't he already screwed up and you weren't making things better with your screaming and yelling at him.

"Will you shut up! And let me talk dammit how can I tell you I love you if you don't shut the hell up!" He yelled out, not thinking about his choice of words they just flew out when he opened his mouth, he felt you freeze, your knees gave out and he went sliding down to the floor with you. Your hands rested In front of you on the floor, your eyes wide, you processed what he just said. His hold on you didn't waver he figured he already dug himself a whole might as well make it deeper.

"I'm sorry...OK I'm sorry for making you cry...And for making you hate me. I'm not good with these feelings...I've never felt what I feel when I'm with you, hell I don't know why but seeing you cry all I want to do is hold you and tell you to stop crying."

Souji shook, his words were shaky to but you understood what he was saying, and soon a smile spread across your face, it must be hard for him to say things like this, to admit he didn't have a clue what he was feeling and admit that he felt something for you. You moved in front of him and grabbed his face and pulled hard then let go, Souji stared at you dumbfounded he just spilled his heart out and you just completely throw it out the window and pull on his face.

You smirked at him, amused that for once you had him confused instead of the other way around. You rested your hands on his face again and cocked your head your smile widening.

"I love you stupid but if you hurt me again I will kill you."

Souji blinked his head lowered and his body shook but this time not with UN controller feeling but with laughter. His laughter grew louder and soon you joined in, he smirked at you once he calmed down and pulled you close, he rested his chin on top of yours.

"Serebu-Chan don't go stealing my words along with my heart, you can only have one you selfish woman."

You snuggled deeper into him, enjoying the warmth. You and Souji stayed like that unaware that just around the corner the captains in their bright pink Haori's saw it all.

"Man Souji was smooth..." The youngest of the captains said in awe.

His head was soon hit by another captain, " Heisuke your such a kid every man knows how to calm a women in tears, its a mans job a kid like you wouldn't understand."

Heisuke grabbed the offending fist and yanked it away, "Like your one to talk Shinpatsu! You've never been with a woman before how would you know!"

Heisuke and Shinpachi glared at another, they fought back and forth while the others ignored them.

"Souji mustn't hurt her again or he will lose her, I can only hope he isn't stupid enough to do it."

The more soft-spoken of the captain muttered out, his vice-commander grunted in approval softly smiling at the duo he was watching, Souji was toying with your hair making you swat at his hand in mock anger.

"Kondou-San would be proud, Souji." The man walked away making the other captains watch him before doing the same, leaving the newly formed couple alone for now, dinner was soon and there they could have there fun.

* * *

I'm sorry if Souji was OOC in any way! I am so not confident in writing him...Even though Guardian features him all the time...XD. Reviewing helps as always and is very much appreciated. I hope ya'll didn't think it was too terrible. Love ya'lls! If the title totally confused ya it's probably because I just came up with it and that the name Serebu means Slave...Ehehe.


End file.
